Tight Bond of Love
by Night-Being
Summary: ItaDei Week. One shot containing heartless and teasing Itachi and frustrated and angry Deidara. Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Lemon! More warnings inside. [ItaDei]


_Written for ItaDei Week 2015._

 _ **WARNINGS: Descriptive intercourse between two men, light bondage, some dirty talking and few toys! All there in nice package!**_

 _Itachi caught Deidara flirting with someone else and he really didn't like to see his boyfriend being hungrily eyed and groped while the blond obviously enjoyed the attention. Now Deidara needs to be punished properly._

* * *

 _Well… fuck._

Deidara was in some deep shit right now. Though the situation could still be worse, right?

 _Yeah._ Who was he kidding? It couldn't possibly get worse than this. With his knees buried in soft blankets, wrists tied to the construction of a massive bed and a small vibrator stuck up his ass, he was literally screwed. It was the worst situation he could currently imagine. His boyfriend was one merciless jerk, leaving him like this for… how long? He had no idea. The only thing he really wanted was to finally do something with his cock which had been helplessly throbbing the whole time. He would have come already, thanks to the small vibrating bastard teasing his ring muscles, only if he could.

Cock rings should seriously be prohibited or something, because it was hell to wear them for any amount of time, let alone being left with them and painfully hard erection completely alone. And immobilized hands as a bonus! _Shit!_ Itachi had come up with really nice way to punish him. For something he didn't even do! Damn it!

Alright, maybe it was also his fault a little. But come on! This was torture! He didn't deserve to be treated this way!

Deidara clenched his jaw, trying to sneakily pull his hands out of the neatly tied loop. Pointless. Itachi wasn't someone who would do a job halfway. The rope was actually applied perfectly, only making Deidara think how many times his boyfriend might have done this before. It didn't hurt, but was tight enough so he had no chance what-so-ever to slip out. And how did he know? He tried, hundreds of times for the last ridiculously long minutes… maybe even hours.

He seriously had no idea how long he has been stuck there. He only knew that trickles of sweat were sweeping his back and his blond hair were sticking all over his face which was covered in a thin layer of the same liquid. Though it didn't really bother him much, because Deidara was more interested in the unsteady intervals of pre-cum which was lazily rolling out of his neglected cock, signaling he was more than ready for climax.

He had tried everything. Shifting, struggling, pulling and yanking. Nothing helped. Nothing could take him out of this fucked up situation or at least allow him the desired release. He was going mad. The sex toy inside him buzzed innocently – teasing – but did nothing more.

Deidara's inner muscles clenched, sending another wave of almost painful pleasure through his entire body. He couldn't stand it anymore and a wrathful roar pierced the dense, hot air inside the bedroom. "Itachi! _You fucking asshole!_ Come back here!"

It took a while, but after several agonizingly long seconds Deidara heard the familiar sound of his lover's quiet steps. Then the door clicked open and Itachi's unfazed face peeked inside. "Is something the matter?" he asked, tone absolutely guiltless. Like he wasn't currently looking at his boyfriend's naked and trembling body.

"Is this s-some kind of f-fucking joke t-to you?" Deidara raged, his voice failing on every other word.

A pair of onyx drifted thoughtfully over Deidara's bound body. Then they locked eyes, Deidara's holding vicious promises. "Not at all," Itachi hummed calmly.

"Then untie me! Or fucking do something!" Deidara growled, but seeing that this attitude wouldn't help him, he silently added. "P-please?"

Subtle amusement flashed in those black depths, then Itachi stepped fully inside, once again measuring his little creation. It surely was an extraordinary view. Every spot on Deidara's skin was glistering with sweat and every line of lean muscle was heightened by the desperate need to move his immobilized body. The rather small vibrator softly shivering inside his ass was probably the best part, or maybe it was the pulsating cock on the other side? Itachi wasn't sure, but he certainly loved to see his boyfriend struggle for freedom. Those actions were futile, of course. All Deidara could do right now was enjoy his aroused state. But he was way too impatient to appreciate some quality pleasure time.

"Please what?" Itachi teased and let his eyebrows raise insignificantly.

 _Asshole! Jerk! Bastard!_ Deidara grit his teeth. "P-please c-come here."

Without a word Itachi proceeded closer and with a soft rustle of bed sheets he seated himself next to Deidara; remaining silent and waiting for more requests.

"Terrific, now t-touch my cock," Deidara breathed out unevenly and hopelessly watched Itachi's hands which lied motionlessly in the raven's lap.

Nothing.

"Damn it! _Please_ touch my cock," Deidara repeated, this time properly.

It was exactly what Itachi had been waiting for. His hand drifted through the heavy air so he could wrap his fingers ever so softly around Deidara's shaft.

The lithe tied up body shuddered with relief. "Fuck _yes_ … now, please, move your hand."

Itachi did as he was asked and gently rubbed the rock hard erection several times. He was rewarded with Deidara's heated moans. "Oh god, that's it… ng." The blond tensed and swooned, moving his hips into the expert motions of Itachi's hand. "Yes, don't stop… _ah_ … now take away that thing." With eyes closed, Deidara pleaded, wishing to finally have the desired orgasm.

"Hn. Which one?" Itachi stopped and pointed on the piece of firm rubber around Deidara's cock. "This one?" he asked, then moved his other hand towards Deidara's ass. "Or maybe this one?" Itachi played idly with the vibrator, making sure it would push right into Deidara's sweet spot.

A helpless scream and a strain in Deidara's body was the best reward. "Gaah, no! The fucking cock ring! Take it-ah-off!" Deidara cried out, partly in pleasure and partly in desperation. Itachi ignored it and aiming the buzzing object right in the location of Deidara's prostate, he began to tease the blond. Being his boyfriend for several years and not knowing the right place would be a shame.

"No! Don't… don't m-move it like that," Deidara whined and despite the opposing words his torso fell down and his butt responded to the taunting – eagerly pointing up.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Itachi said matter-of-factly.

Another set of moans fell of Deidara's lips before he was able to speak again. "Itachi please, I-I want to come, please… let me-"

"No." Itachi interrupted him harshly.

Which only earned him another wrathful scream. "No?! Why fucking not?! I asked nicely!" Deidara burst out in a new wave of rage and inadvertently yanked with his tied hands, making the whole bed rattle slightly.

Itachi measured him sternly and turned away, but not before he turned the toy off so Deidara could get at least few of his thought together. He was ready to leave again.

Seeing that, Deidara changed his mind, struggling with his words, but submitting somewhat. "Wait! Don't go away!" He really was desperate, every inch of his pride went aside and his mind was firmly set on one single goal. "J-just do something with this," he whined and looked down on his throbbing cock.

"What exactly would you like me to do, Deidara?" Itachi hummed thoughtfully and sticking up a single finger he tenderly brushed it over the sensitive top of Deidara's dick. He observed with mild interest as the organ twitched under his touch and Deidara groaned in response.

"I-I don't know, anything. Just let me come, already," the blond begged. "Please!" he moaned when Itachi ignored him and smeared the pre-cum over the hypersensitive flesh for a while longer than was actually bearable.

"Hn. I don't think you've deserved your treat yet," the raven stated, then finally retracted his finger and shifted on the bed. "But I guess I can do something, after all." Itachi moved and knelt behind Deidara, watching the vibrator still lingering inside. He was so aroused by the sight of Deidara's small ass pointed towards him, the stretched hole making small spasms of pleasure. Itachi reached for the toy.

Blue eyes went wide and a quiet scream clawed through narrowed throat when the teasing bastard was carefully pulled out of him. It took Deidara several seconds of erratic inhales before he collected his thoughts and realized that the motion behind him stopped. "H-huh?" with a surprised hum he turned his head to the side, trying to figure out what was his devious lover doing back there.

The bed creaked a little and a muffled rustle of cloth was heard along with a silent _click_ , then something warm and slippery pressed against Deidara's prepped entrance.

Itachi spoke up. "Now then. Do you want this?" He put one hand on Deidara's hips to guide them while the other lined his cock with the winking hole.

"Oh yes! Give me your cock Itachi, yes!" Deidara didn't wait a second to impale himself and assist his boyfriend with filling the empty space which stayed after the sex toy. "Fuck!" The blond's spine tensed and arched, his body immediately positioning itself in the right way. Two firm palms tapped on Deidara's hips this time, steadying the eager movements and setting an agonizingly slow pace of measured plunges.

Deidara's entire form started rattling uncontrollably, every cell in his body screaming violently as the heat kept rushing down and gathering itself in the tightened abdomen but never really going out. The pre-cum now leaking almost unstoppably. "Please, I need to come… Itachi…" He pleaded again and despite the hold on his hips he moved his ass to meet Itachi's length faster.

But it only caused the raven to halt in his movements completely. "Is that so?"

And Deidara exploded in yet another wave of wrath. "Yes, _that is fucking so!_ Just take off that damn thing!" He yanked with his tied up hands once more, making the bed squeak painfully.

"I don't think that's possible." Itachi shook his head and absentmindedly began to smooth the sweat evenly over Deidara's back.

"Why the hell not?" Deidara ranted, more than half of Itachi's length waiting up his ass. This was the worst torture the raven could ever come up with, but Deidara knew him, he knew he would have to play along if he really wanted to reach climax before his common sense would be lost forever.

Itachi breathed in. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked. Yes! There it was, the final question.

"Yes! I did! Alright!" Deidara yelled instantly, almost feeling the blood in his neglected cock boil.

"So you admit it now?"

 _Damn it!_ Another question?! This was a tricky one, because what Deidara would say now would be remembered and later used against him. It never ceased to amaze him how many silly details was Itachi able to recall.

"A-admit… what exactly… hn?" Deidara wavered and feeling his brain cells die one by one he forced his mind to form some meaningful thoughts.

"That is was _your_ fault." Itachi clarified calmly. Staying still like a statue and gradually bringing Deidara to the edge of his strength. The way he formed his sentence clearly showed that there was no going back until Deidara would confess completely.

Which apparently stirred some remains of the blond's pride. "Oh hell no! It wasn't… _aah! Fuck!_ " he exclaimed and instantly felt the cause of his disobedience when several harsh plunges made his toes curl and cock throb wantonly.

Thanks to some unknown magical powers Itachi's voice managed to stay steady as a wide river. "I'm sorry, Dei, but this whole act would be pointless without you saying those words." He kept thrusting his hips, teasing just the right spot inside his lover. He could feel the walls clenching around him, sucking him further in; muscles contracting helplessly in a need to squeeze the orgasm through. Deidara was so deliciously hot inside.

The blond's sight went white. His insides in fire, his cock screaming madly and his head losing every inch of patience. "I fucking hate you! Just let me come and then I'll say anything!" he screamed.

"That's not how it works." Itachi slowed down, settling with prolonged torment again. His own skin started to heat up slowly, the pleasure building. But unlike Deidara, Itachi could climax whenever he felt ready enough. And with the way that lean body under him squirmed and shivered; broken groans followed by quiet whimpers falling off Deidara's parted lips with every other move, it wouldn't be that hard to reach the top. The sight of his beautiful lover only added more stimulation. Itachi wished he could have something to burn the image into his memory forever.

Right now Deidara could feel his eyes itch when tears of frustration filled them and secretly threatened to spill outside. "What?! You damn jerk! Let me come! Ah… I swear I'll blow you up or something if you won't take that…"

Itachi breathed out painfully. "Empty threats." His hand soothingly caressed Deidara's tensed back, massaging the tensed muscles while he continued to plunge steadily.

The salty liquid trickled out and made its way down Deidara's cheeks, he ignored it. A brand new surge of wrath clouded his mind. "Fuck, Itachi! I'll chop you into pieces and then blow up the pieces if you won't let me come right fucking now!" Deidara barked spitefully.

"I see… this isn't going anywhere." With a soft sigh Itachi began to withdraw slowly, giving Deidara enough time to make up his mind. He knew it would happen. It always did.

"No! No! No!" And just like that, the blond finally broke down. "Don't pull out…" Deidara whined and let his head hang lifelessly in defeat.

But if wasn't nearly enough for Itachi. "So?"

A choked scream fell of Deidara's parted lips. "Okay! I admit it! It was my fault!"

"Be precise," Itachi demanded harshly. He was right after all, but he buried his length fully back into the sweetly tight space. He wasn't done with Deidara in the least.

"Fuck you!" Deidara's vicious bark was just a shot into the darkness. Right after that the blond began to admit his fault at last. "Alright… It was my fault. I did flirt with that guy and I did get hard because of him… and I'm sorry! _Alright_?! I'm fucking sorry!" he cried out helplessly.

"Now, see. It wasn't that bad, was it?" Itachi purred and bent over, his hand sneaking towards Deidara's neglected cock.

"Go to hell… it's not fair… un." Deidara's mood went down, it was clear not just from the change in posture but also from the slowly ebbing erection.

"No, it is not," Itachi admitted, unfazed by the drop of pleasure. He knew Deidara's shaft would still be very sensitive to the touch, mainly because of the orgasm denial. And he knew exactly what to do. "But you need to understand that the only person who can get you hard is me." Itachi gently pulled down the cock ring, the softening length being an advantage at this point. "Is that clear?" he whispered and threw the rubber circle away, then he began to massage the cock into full harness again.

Feeling the precise loving attention being finally granted to his precious tool, Deidara moaned heatedly. "Oh yes! Yes, fucking clear… yes, that's it Itachi, make me come!" Deidara's inner walls clenched and tightened around Itachi's cock in return, making the raven groan into Deidara's ear.

The smaller body was embraced with Itachi's free hand and he began to stimulate his boyfriend with shallow but deep thrusts while holding him safely. He never stopped with stroking the whole length evenly, applying just enough pressure to make Deidara's orgasm as strong as possible.

Soon the beautiful blond began to shake in the hold, the cock in Itachi's clutch pulsing with need. The slick sounds raising from the place of their connection were subdued by Deidara's lustful cries and groans. Itachi pressed his chest against Deidara's back, feeling every tremble of his ecstatic lover. He urged his thrusts, rushing Deidara over the edge.

One last loud scream was dispatched to inform even their nosy neighbors and then with several violent jerks and blissful contractions Deidara was finally allowed to empty the load on Itachi's hand and the crumpled sheets under him. The high of his orgasm and the power of the spasms within him sent even the raven into heavens only few seconds after. Itachi came with lips pressed on the back of Deidara's sweaty shoulder, tasting the salty skin while he filled up the sweet hole.

They stayed motionless for quite a while, breathing heavily. Itachi coming back to earth quicker than his dear, tired lover. He hummed peacefully and snuggled closer to the numb body lingering in his warm embrace. "That was nice." Itachi kissed the smooth, tanned surface. "You came hard, didn't you?" he purred after another short moment of silence.

Deidara's answer came in a form of weak growl. "I still h-hate you." It wasn't true.

Itachi resisted a chuckle and placed several gentle pecks all over Deidara's back before he carefully withdrew the softening length. He kneaded Deidara's ass cheeks and massaged the stretched hole for a while, relaxing the muscles and making the unpleasant after effects a little less uncomfortable. He earned himself few soft moans from his exhausted boyfriend. But Deidara's legs were way too weak to hold his ass up and he slowly descended down, even with hands still tied to the bed he managed to get into more comfortable position; remaining stubbornly quiet.

Itachi reached for the rope, tugged few times and released Deidara's wrists at last. The blond winced and pulled his strained arms closer to his chest without uttering a word. Curling into a ball he made clear that no matter the mess, he was going to fall asleep soon.

But before he would be allowed to do that, Itachi took the opportunity to softly cup his cheeks. "Deidara, I want you to remember this…" he began with a whisper, making the blond open his closed eyes and lock them with Itachi's. "You're mine, just as I'm yours. I love you and I would do anything for you. Because you… _you_ are the most precious gift I could ever wish for. But if you _let_ anyone touch you that way again…" Itachi let the rest of the sentence disappear, but his point was clear. Deidara knew what he was talking about.

The blond cast his gaze down in shame. "Yeah, I know… I'm sorry," he said, voice still shaky. But he knew that the way he had acted the previous night wasn't exactly proper. Responding to inviting touches of a stranger could be forgiven if he showed he was actually sorry, but the argument that followed wasn't exactly the best way to deal with it. Alcohol, Deidara's pride and hot-heated mouth along with Itachi's stubbornness and unwillingness to share didn't exactly help the case. The kind of punishment where Itachi would prove that their sex life wasn't dead and made Deidara actually apologize seemed to improve the matter a lot more.

Itachi smiled and lying down next to Deidara he pulled him into a loving embrace. "Come here," he purred softly, "my little angel. Just don't do foolish things, you know how mean I am when I'm jealous," he said gently and placed yet another kiss, this one on Deidara's forehead.

"Yeah…" the blond breathed out, too exhausted to speak.

Seeing that he achieved what he was going for, Itachi moved away, being extra careful not to hurt Deidara's hair which were sprawled all over the pillow. He spoke up warmly. "Take a nap. I'll make you something tasty for when you wake up and then we can take a bath." Last soft brush of pale fingers against Deidara's cheek and Itachi got up from the bed.

"Sounds nice…" was all Deidara hummed before he finally drifted away into the world of dreams.

* * *

 **WARNING: This was just a fiction! Do not try this at home! Or you can, but always remember that cock ring should NOT be applied for longer than 30 minutes! I did my research! ;D**

 _Now make me happy and review!_


End file.
